What's Left of Kise
by Kyameru
Summary: Set after the first season of the anime, Aomine can't get Kise out of his mind after the game and ends up seeing the blonde at the hotel he was planning on staying at. Aomine forces the blonde to stay with him at the hotel just to find out...? Aomine x Kise


The buzzer beats. Kaijou had lost. Kise was on the ground, his leg was in pain, feeling the tears well up on his cheeks. Aomine just stared hard at Kise and left. Kasamatsu walks over to Kise and places his hand in front of him.

"C'mon." Kise's senpai was obviously disappointed, but didn't say anything.

Kise placed his arm over his senpai's shoulder and let the tears drip down his face. He was really hoping that they would win, but the pain in his leg proved otherwise. Aomine felt disappointed. He really thought that Kise, one of his former team members in Teikou would become his rival. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Kise cry and lined up with his team members and bowed.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Everyone yelled.

Aomine heard Kise try his best to yell and as Kaijou's basketball team left, Aomine felt a small pang on his chest as Kise's back was towards him. The image of Kise crying was burned into his memory. He shook his head, trying to forget it, but it was as if it would haunt him. Toou had left, feeling the taste of victory decided to celebrate by eating Sakurai's homemade bentou. Sakurai apologized like usual, but Aomine said that he was too tired to go home and decided to stay at a nearby hotel.

As he entered Aomine spotted that unforgettable blonde hair and the earring. Kise was waving goodbye from his team members. It seemed that they were planning on staying in the hotel too.

"C'mon, Kise. It's ok, you don't have to go home yet." One of his team members explained to him.

"Naw, it's fine." Kise replied.

Aomine knew Kise was lying, and that he had no power in his leg to move and walked up to him, "No, you're staying with me."

Aomine grabbed Kise by the hand and led him away. He walked up to the front desk and booked for a room with two beds, the young lady handed him the keys to room that read in red numbers: "57".

"Ao-Aominecchi!" Kise tried to tug away from the copper-skinned ace of Toou, but Aomine was too powerful for him.

Kise shivered, the immense strength Aomine had was even brought out outside of the basketball courts. As they entered room 57, Aomine threw his bags on the farthest bed, forcing Kise to sit on the bed closest to them.

"Ao-Aominecchi...You didn't have to do that," Kise gave an awkward smile, "You'll make my teammates think I got kidnapped."

Aomine turned around, "Why are you still able to smile?"

Kise looked at Aomine, "What do you mean?"

Aomine looked at Kise, as if he should know. Kise felt Aomine's stare pierce into his heart and reminded him of his failure at his playing that evening. Kise looked away from Aomine's eyes, not realizing it pained the dark-skinned boy.

"You don't know anything, Aominecchi."

Kise tried to stand up and leave, but his leg gave a slight shock to him, forcing him to fall. Aomine reached for the blonde and fell alongside him. Kise realized and blushed as he got up from Aomine.

"S-sorry. I must be heavy." Kise looked away, trying not to look Aomine in the eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Aomine snatched Kise and asked.

Kise gave him a blank stare and let his blonde hair cover his eyes when Aomine asked him again.

"_What_ did you do that for, Kise?" Aomine asked a bit fiercely.

Something hit his face and Aomine sat up and touched Kise in the face. He lifted the blonde's head to look straight at him. Kise was crying. It was a bit different from the cry he saw at the end of the game.

"I wanted to mean something to you." Kise shoved Aomine's hand away, "I do respect you and all, Aominecchi, but..."

Aomine saw Kise blush underneath his arm and pulled his arm away and kissed him. Kise looked at him in awe. What was going on? Did Aomine just...?

"Look, I get it ok." Aomine realized, "You tried to reach my heart. My heart was frozen and oblivious and all I thought that the only person who could beat me is me, but you...You were good enough to be my rival."

"I DON'T JUST WANT TO BE A GOOD ENOUGH RIVAL!" Kise shouted.

It was the first time Aomine had heard him shout and jumped a little.

"Then what do you want to be?" Aomine asked.

Kise kissed Aomine and looked at him with a red face, tears still flowing down, "I...I want to be your lover."

Aomine was a bit shocked. A model wanting to be held by a guy who always napped? Kise took off his shirt and bent down on the ground, giving Aomine a look and before Aomine knew it, he was holding Kise.

He kissed Kise and placed his hand over one of his hard nipples and pinched it. Kise gasped a little bit and broke off Aomine's kiss. Before he knew it, Aomine nestled his face on Kise's bottom. Kise gasped and tried hiding his hard privates, but it was no use. Aomine licked Kise's pants on the privates and got Kise even harder. The blonde tried pulling Aomine away from his hard member, but only ended up encouraging the dark-skinned boy to open his pants to reveal his privates and started sucking away.

Kise tried to cover his face and forced Aomine to stop sucking on his member. Aomine pushed aside his arm and kissed him again. Kise placed his arms around Aomine and felt a jolt in his bottom. The blue haired boy had enough sucking and wanted to enter Kise. He placed his own member into Kise's hole and began to enter, making Kise jump a bit, almost missing the hole. Aomine was getting ready to thrust into the blonde, when he heard Kise whisper something.

"...you." He heard Kise whisper.

Aomine didn't know what Kise was about to say and just shoved his private into Kise, making him give out a very sexy moan, which made Aomine want to hear it more. He started thrusting into the blonde, slowly at first, but now he was going faster. Kise's scream was too much for Aomine and he was about to let Kise cum, but decided it would be better for both to cum together. He snatched Kise's privates and squeezed at it, forcing the blonde to hold his cum.

Kise was moaning louder than ever and continued to feel Aomine's thrusts go deeper inside of him when all of a sudden he felt his body electrify. _What was that?_ Aomine had found Kise's sweet spot and started to hit it every time he moved. Sometimes he would let his private almost exit Kise's hole and the _wham_ he would hit Kise's sweet spot, making the blonde scream out in ecstasy. When Aomine heard this, he let go of Kise's private and spewed his essence into the blonde. Kise's cum spilt all over both of their bodies and Kise went limp. He was tired from the match and Aomine carried the blonde onto one of the beds.

The next morning, Kise found Aomine asleep cuddling close to him. Kise chuckled a bit and whispered, hoping the blue-haired wouldn't hear it.

"I love you." Kise said.

All of a sudden Kise felt afraid of what he had made Aomine do to him and packed up ready to leave when he felt the warmth of Aomine on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aomine asked and threw Kise onto the bed.

"I love you too..." Aomine said before he fell fast asleep.


End file.
